Four Shells, Four Souls
by 9kaguya99
Summary: A war of parasites. A world without ninja...but of soldiers, executioners. Deep in the crypt, lays the beginning of the end. Four vessels...created for what? The men of the Leaf district, are sent on a extermination mission, but what happens when they return with more than they bargained for? What good will come out of this? What bad? A story you don't want to miss!
1. First meeting

**_Four Shells, Four Souls_**

**_Kaguya: Welcome to my chapter-story. This will be my very first story without the help of my sisters...if you can even call them that. This story will have its ups and downs. It's your choice if you choose to stick with it. Without further adue...continue onwards._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER I'M JUST A HUGE FAN THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT IT. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR._**

* * *

"Naruto. To your left there are five more parasites, get them idiot!"

"I KNOW THAT! HOLD ON!" Shouted a blonde haired man, as he was quickly reloaded his plasma gun. "KAAAAAA!"

Multiple blasts came out of the weapon and slammed into small looking monsters. Their skin color was a gruesome green, while red tentacles came out of their eyes and mouth.

"I'm really starting to hate these things." He screamed aloud.  
His teammate sighed as he shook his foot to get the slim off of it.

"Naruto stop being so reckless...always reload your gun after you shoot." Scolded another man as he came into view.

"Damn Shikimaru, it's not like I asked for your opinion."

"We'll I'm giving it to you."

"Enough." Commanded a pearl, eyed colored man.

"Whatever lets just keep going."

The men quietly agreed, not wanting to hear his complaining any longer. As they made their way down the ominous hall of the ruins, noises were heard every once in awhile.

"Damn commander...always giving us execution missions!"  
"It is our duty as Konoha's elite black ops, that we exterminate these god forsaken creatures." Replied Shikimaru coyly.

Naruto growled and marched on ahead, causing the others to sigh in annoyance. "Must you always rile him up Nara?" Questioned their squad leader.

"Hyuuga, not right now."  
"Whatever."

Making a right turn into an even darker hallway, they came across a single door. The door itself, reeked of death, though no one knew what was behind it. The designs though, should've said it all.  
Shikimaru quickly walked up to the door and began to analyze it, while the others took on defensive positions.  
"It seems this door has been closed for quite sometime."

"How can you be so certain?" Questioned Neji.

"You see the rust on these hinges here? It indicates that the door has been sitting here without ever being opened more than two times at most."

"I see."

"What do you suppose we do. Should we keep going or abandon it."

"Our commander said to kill every last parasite here. We cannot go back on those orders. Open it."

"As you wish." Replied Shikimaru with a smirk. He loaded his shotgun and angled it at the door. Pulling the trigger the door gave way, quickly collapsing inside of the room it hid.

"Sasuke, Naruto hang right, Shikimaru and I will go left."

"Hn."

The men go to their designated positions and slowly creep forward. Nothing was to be in sight except for a few skeletons here and there. "God this place smells."

"Endure it Naruto. Just focus on the mission."

He put his hand on his nose to block out the smell; momentarily taking his hand off of his gun."Sure, easy for you to say."

Sasuke automatically stopped after hearing the falling of rocks. He turned around quickly and aimed his sniper at Naruto, whose eyes widened in shock. "S-Sasuke...?"

"GET DOWN! IT'S A TRAP!" He roared in anger.

After hearing Sasuke's shout, Shikimaru and Neji run back, only to see the parasites' surrounding the two.

"DIE BASTARDS!" Shouted Naruto as he rapidly fired his plasma gun. Sasuke had moved back some to get a good view of the parasite's head, soon he too began to take head shots.

"Hold on!" Neji shouted as he threw in some stun grenades, which caused the evil things' to stay still.

The parasites roared and threw acid out of their mouths'. To which, the men easily dodged. "TAKE THIS!"

Naruto threw a fire grenade into the air as the parasites' stuck together, slowly towering over them. "SASUKE!" The said man looks at his blonde teammate and sees him pointing to a grenade; getting the hint he then angles his sniper. After seeing a perfect shot he takes it, causing the deadly object to blow up mid-air.

The fire easily disintegrates the monsters, leaving the men, gasping for air.  
"Nice shot Uchiha." Commented Shikimaru.

"Hn. I would have thought our leader...could have at least killed half of them."

"Don't you start with me Uchiha. I don't need your cocky attitude right now."  
"Lets jut hurry up and finish this mission. I'm tired of this smell! It's worse than old man Yamato's breath in the mornings!"

"Idiot." They all thought, but nonetheless, continued onward.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the room they saw what looked like a pool of blood in the middle of the room. To the right were corpses of animals and corpses of humans. To the left, were what looked like eggs, that had hatched opened long ago.

"What the hell is that...?" Naruto questioned as he pointed his gun to what looked like large cocoons.

"I don't know...but it reeks."

Shikimaru walks up to the alter, which contained the decapitated heads of multiple animals. "A ritual must've gone on here."

Neji sighed and looked at Shikimaru. "But for who, is the question."

"What the hell are those?" Naruto asks while pointing his plasma gun, right back at a hanging cocoon.

"I have no idea."  
"Lets find out." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto pulled the trigger, causing a beautiful purple aura to shoot out like many times before. It slams into one of the cocoons', but the bullet rebounded and slammed into a wall. "Damn! That was close!"

"Let me try." Offered Shikimaru as he loaded his shotgun. Snapping the gun, the bullets ricochet off the cocoons and slammed into the walls, causing multiple rocks to tumble down.

"We have to try a different method."

"Allow me." Neji said as he stepped forward. Looking up at the ceiling he took out a grenade and put the ring into his mouth, slowly pulling it out of its socket. "HAAAA!" He cried out as he threw the grenade, causing it to explode into the air.

The cocoons shook back and forth violently. "Something is inside of them."

"What is it?"

As the cocoons opened, a beige-like fluid dripped slowly to the ground. The men's eyes widened as they saw what looked like bodies.

"The hell...?"

"It looks like something is in them."  
"One way to find out."

Neji slowly walks up to one of the cocoons and takes out his butcher knife. He gently stabs it into the placenta. His eyes widen at what he sees.

"A woman?"

The men slightly blush at the woman's naked form. Neji slowly removes a blanket from his pack and throws it on her.

"This is bazaar, don't tell me they have been experimenting with humans...that's just sick!"

"Well if this cocoon contained someone do you think-"

"Open them now." Neji commanded.

The men nodded and each took hold of a cocoon. Sasuke took out his katana and pricked the placenta slightly. Allowing the liquid to pour. Out came another woman, who was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the other woman.

Shikimaru takes out his hunting knife and repeats the same actions, out comes yet another woman. "I got another one."

"Same here. Another female."

"Do you think they could be breeding here? That would explain why they're taking females."

"These parasites need to burn in hell already." Naruto growled aloud as he took the indigo haired woman in his arms.

They all gathered in a group, each holding a female, bridal style.  
"We gotta get them to Tsunade for testing, who knows what the parasites have done to them."

The men nod at Neji's statement and begin to exit the room, that was until they heard crunching sounds.  
"Is it me or did you guys hear that...?"

"I heard that idiot." Sasuke stated.

Turning around they see an evil looking parasite, about twice the size of a normal one. "Damn that thing reeks."

"I know."

"Shikimaru how many of them can you carry?"

"I can carry two..."

"Alright Naruto you and Shikimaru take the bodies, Sasuke and I will stay here and handle these things. In the meantime-"

Before he can finish his sentence the eyes of the woman snap open. Each struggle in the men's arms as if defending themselves, but then their instincts made them wrap their arms around the men's necks. They then lower their mouths and sink their fangs into the flesh.

The men scream and drop to the floor slowly trying to push the woman off, but little by little they begin to weaken.

* * *

**_Kaguya: And that's the end of chapter one. If you like it hit me up with a review I'll add another chapter. _**


	2. Specimen

**_Four Shells, Four Souls_**

As the blood was drained from their bodies, the parasitic women stood tall, strengthened, and fully awake. As they faced the parasite, whom seemed to be the boss; they each got in a single line formation looking up at it. Their eyes glowing a bright color.

The monstrous boss backed up and shrieked at their gaze. It shook violently and soon exploded sending slim shit everywhere. However, none seemed to land on the women.

Each then looked up at their cocoons that had been their home since first creation. Their eyes then traveled downward and saw each male unconscious.

The first one whom seemed to be the wisest stepped forward. "Military men."

The second whom was the strongest nodded, "no doubt."

The third and fourth remained quiet and looked at the men poking their cheeks. "What do we do...?"

"We do what we were created for...we breed and make more of our brethren as the queens' of parasites' do. These men...will be our mating partners...do everything in your power to get on their good side...make them fall in love with you...but do not...and I repeat...do not fall in love with them."

"Yes..." They said agreeing with the brunette.

* * *

"God dammit...my head..." Naruto cursed out after sitting up.

Neji was next to awaken and had his gun ready to go as he turned all around aiming it at nothing. "Yo...it's fine. No one's here...we're safe." Naruto muttered as he stretched.

Sasuke and Shikimaru awoke and sat up groaning, rubbing their necks. "The hell happened? Damn, so troublesome this mission is..."

"Uhhhh guys...?"

"What is it now Naru-" Neji paused mid-sentence and stared along with Naruto at the women whom sat with their knees drawn up to their chest.

"It's the women we rescued from the cocoons."

"Really? I hadn't noticed genius..." Shikimaru sighed out.

"Enough." Neji stood and walked before the women wearing a black Anbu outfit with straps of all kinds, holding weapons.

"Ohayo...I am Neji Hyuuga...the commander of this squadron. We're here to take you four to safety..."

The women remained silent, but the leader, whom was the brunette stood up and went up to him quietly, analyzing him. The other females took the hint and went up to each male, still naked, which made them slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi there! Naruto Uzumaki ma'am! " he shouted aloud to the purple haired maiden before him. She flinched backwards shy and he apologized quickly. "Sorry! But there's no need to be afraid! I'm very friendly!"

She quietly came back to him and blushed.

_"Wow...she's cute..." _

"Shikimaru...Nara..." He mumbled out lazily not really into introductions. His eyes wandered to the pale blonde woman before him, but soon he was raising an eyebrow when he saw that she was pouting at him.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and looked away. He was about to say something when he saw Sasuke hold his hand out to the pinkette.

"Sasuke Uchiha...second in command here...you are?"

But she remained quiet as she looked at his hand unsure of what to do with it. Sasuke sighed out annoyed and grabbed her hand somewhat roughly and shook it, then he dropped it and turned away. "Hyuuga. When do we take our leave...?"

"One moment-" he turned towards the brunette, "were there anymore survivors...? Anyone else in this place that you can think of...?"

She shook her head as she understood what he meant. Nodding his head Neji turned away, "alright lets go everyone."

With that the men began to walk away, but they noticed how the women didn't follow."Aren't y'all coming?"

They cocked their heads to the side, their long hair now covering their naked bodies in certain places.

Naruto smiles brightly and bounces up to the women and mocks them. "Like this!"

He shows them to walk forward and follow them, with a large smile on his face. For a moment the brunette looked annoyed, but hid it well and walked forward taking the hint.

Naruto then looked over at the female he thought was the cutest and smiled brightly, he then held out his hand. "Come on! I'll guide ya there!"

She blushed and gently placed her hand in his, which she noted was very warm and firm.

The other men didn't bother taking their hands, for they were to proud and stubborn, but nonetheless the three other women continued to follow them.

* * *

"Excellent you made it out safely. I assume everything went well?" The commander of the Leaf Unit questioned.

"All targets have been eliminated...however we ran into these four women on the way...they were held captive."

"I see...have the Anbu take them to the quarantine room...we need to make sure they aren't infected...Nara! Status report."

"Many of the parasites had laid eggs...however it seems someone had a lot to do with that. When we entered the crypt there was a room deep within it...it seems a ritual had taken place...it could be that the infected are the ones setting them up and performing them."

"Anything else?"

He looked around for a moment then stepped forward, "we didn't exactly rescue those women..."

Tsunade nodded, being secretive as well, "well exactly what happened?"

"They were in these cocoons made of Parasitic placentas...we released them, but we believe the parasites have gotten smarter...those women...we think...they were supposed to be breeders. I mean when you think about it the facts are laid out for you...all the hostages we have saved...were female."

Tsunade nods and bites her thumbnail as she thinks, "Sai! Shino!"

In an instant the two second lieutenants appeared before their commanding officers, "yes commander!"

"See to it that those women are then brought to the lab for testing after they are quarantined...we need to make sure none of them has an alien bun in the oven."

"That just sounds so wrong..." Naruto whined out.

"Oh hush. Now then you men deserve a break. At ease...but see to it that you return your findings to the scientists."

"As you wish...commander." They all replied at the same time. After giving her a salute they then take off to do as commanded. Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms across her chest making the outline of her breasts be more visible in her black ops outfit.

_"Damn these things..." _

* * *

"Sweet! Thanks so much! You won't be disappointed! We'll analyze this right away and get back to you on the state of it!" A man with bowl cut hair shouted out excited. "Alright lets see what youthful specimens you guys brought me!"

He grabbed the bag they had and separated a parasite skull, a tooth, a strand of yellow decayed hair, the small slime of parasite dung, and a piece of flesh that seemed human. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do...thanks a bunch. When I have the results I'll give you a ring! Until then my good friends!" He then turned his back and went to his partner whom looked about the same as him or maybe it was vice-versa.

"Well...I'm going to go sleep." Shikimaru stated as he turned around walking away.

"W-Wait! You guys just can't leave!" Naruto cried out.

This caused the men to raise an eyebrow, "why the hell not?"

"Beeeecccccaaaauuuussseeee! We should go see the women!"

"You pervert." Sasuke growled out after whacking him in the head.

"Ite, ite, ite...! No you Teme-" he rubbed his head and continued on, "when we brought them in we were the first people they saw...all I'm saying is...don't you think they might be scared? Especially with those creeps down at the lab...they experiment on such horrible things there..."

The men looked at each other knowing the idiot made a good point, "fine we'll pop in for a minute, but that's it. I want to sleep as well." Neji sighed out.

"Thanks! Well then lets get going! Ah! The poor things are probably scared to death!"

"I swear Naruto you care way to much. That will result in your death someday."

"Then I'll gladly take that Hyuuga! At least I'll die knowing I did something good!"

Sasuke smirked and walked ahead, but deep down he knew why Naruto was always nice...why he always did such things. It was because...Naruto...lost everything in the parasite war...his family...some friends...his home...everything.

"Dobe at you just going to stand there or are you coming? You're the one who suggested this."

"Ah, right! Coming!"

* * *

As they got there they noticed that the females weren't in quarantine. "Huh! That's weird! Maybe we should check the lab now...maybe they finished already."

"Would explain why they aren't here. Alright lets go."

They nodded and followed Neji as he led them to the place that no one in the leaf district liked for the creeps were there.

As they arrived to a sterile white room, they noticed many tubes with parasites in them, some alive, some dead. This creeped Naruto out to the core, Shikimaru merely yawned and poked the glass.

"Where are th-" Naruto was cut off as they heard screaming. Their eyes widened and they ran to the sound, which led to the back of the lab behind the metal wall. Walking up the small stairs they ran to the huge glass window. Looking down they saw the four women in hospital gowns running around everywhere screaming bloody murder as the two men tried to grab them.

"W-What the hell are they doing to them?"

"Experimenting..." Neji replied coldly.

"But why?! They were only supposed to be checked out! "

"That's what I want to know."

The leader slammed his hand on the glass causing the pale man below to look up, annoyed that he was interrupted. "The hell do you want boy?!"

"My apologize Major...but it seems we have a slight problem."

He growled and licked his lips, "what? What is it?"

"The females were only supposed to be check out...and tested to see if they were pregnant. Nothing more...and yet here you are...violating those terms Orochimaru."

He laughed, almost hissing and threw the scissors aside, "fine then you take them. Kabuto! See to it they leave my lab afterwards!"

"Yes, Major."

The men looked at each other then turned and walked down the stairs and went into the room where the women were. When they laid eyes on the men they instantly ran and attacked the one they were familiar with, in a bone crushing hug, but to the men it was nothing.

"A-Ah..." Naruto blushed as he felt the large breasts of the indigo haired female press against his chest.

In embarrassment Shikimaru coughed and looked off to the side as he stroked the blonde hair of the female.

Neji and Sasuke noticed how the hair of the pinkette and brunette had been cut short, the pink one's being the shortest out of everyone's.

"I apologize for the treatment you received. He crossed the line and I will see to it that the commander is aware of this...she won't let a fellow female suffer this way." Came Neji's sincere apology. The woman nodded as if understanding and rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't hug her back, nor did he touch her, he simply let his arms remain at his sides, not being an affectionate person himself.

Sasuke looked at the female and made her back up off of him, "there doesn't seem to be any wounds on them...and according to that chart...no one is pregnant...so what now?"

Neji sighed and turned his head since the woman was tightly latched onto him, "we take them to Tsunade, tell her what happened and wait further orders."

"Alright then...lets go...i'm losing sleep." Shikimaru yawned out as he finished stroking her long hair.

Neji nodded and motioned for them to follow him, the females hugging the arms of the men as they left.

* * *

**_Kaguya: So far so good I suppose. Got some reviews...here is the next chapter as promised. Leave me more and more chapters shall come._**


	3. Home sweet home

**_Four Shells, Four Souls_**

"I see this is a problem...I will see to it that a board is called for the Major and his Lieutenant...thank you for reporting this-" Tsunade looked up from her desk that had multiple files on it, a serious look coating her face, "as for you four, I require your assistance once more. Your new job is to look after these women...they are a very valuable asset to our team as well as our lead to finding more of these parasites nests...Lieutenant Uzumaki you will take this female...whom we have code named Hinata Uzumaki, Captain Nara you will take code name Ino Nara, Major Uchiha you will take code name Sakura Uchiha...and as for you Colonel Hyuuga, I leave code name TenTen Hyuuga to you."

The men's eyes widened at the females bearing their last names, but no one dared questioned their commander, so they simply nodded and bowed. "Good...now then, take them to your barracks and get familiar with them...find out where they came from, whom they truly are...etcetera."

"Yes commander!" With that each male guided the females out one by one.

Tsunade looked up to see her assistant walk into the room, "ah Shizune...I need to request something of you if you don't mind...close the door and let us discuss this matter."

Shizune nodded quietly, curious to know what the commander needed to speak with her about.

* * *

"Alright! This is the man-cave! Or so I call it," Naruto shouted aloud as he walked into his barracks that looked like an apartment.

"As you heard in the office with the commander, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! It's very nice to meet you Hinata! Or would you like it if I called you Hina-Chan?"

However, the indigo haired woman never responded. She was to busy analyzing the place with her senses, that way she could grow accustomed to living there. She knew exactly what was going on, but she had to pretend she didn't.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" He questioned curiously as he leaned in closer to her cocking his head to the side, Hinata blushed and stumbled backwards causing her to bump into a table.

Naruto's eyes widened and he caught her before she could hit anything else, "woah, careful there...don't want you to hurt yourself now. Here! Follow me! I'll show you around!"

She blushed more as she noticed how he held her hand firmly, her eyes traveled down ward and she took note of how his skin felt, wondering if the rest of him felt the same, but soon her thoughts were cut off as she entered a white room.

"This is where you will shower and do your girl things in the mornings, afternoons, and nights. Oh! And through here-" he opens the door to the next room and turns on the lights to show her his messy bedroom, "well Uhh...this is my room...it's a bit dirty...sorry about that Hina-Chan!"

She blushed once more at the nickname and shook her head as if telling him it was alright.

"You know I won't bite right? You can speak with me anytime, I'm here to listen! Ah! You're probably tired...let me show you your room."

* * *

"This is your room, you will be sleeping here for the time being-" Neji sighed out as he made the bed for the queen boss.

He gestured to a door to the right, "through that door is my room...whenever you need something...just knock on it and I'll answer. That door on the left is your very own bathroom...use it to your liking. If you need anything else I'll be in the study finishing up some paper work...feel free to explore your temporary home."

TenTen noticed how he didn't say "permanent."

"I...appreciate it." She quietly mumbled, which caused Neji to pause what he was doing and look at her.

"It's my job. Get some sleep if you can...I don't know what the commander has planned for us tomorrow and I don't want you to be lacking energy because I kept you up."

She nodded and bowed respectfully, watching him leave. When he was gone she sighed and sat on her bed, analyzing everything, taking in every aspect of her new home.

_"Stage one down...now to find a way to get close to him, ah but I got the hard ass, dammit..." _She thought angrily and annoyed.

Laying down on the bed she stared at the ceiling contemplating her thoughts, just what could she do to melt the ice around the cold Hyuuga's demeanor and heart?

* * *

"So...I'm Shikimaru Nara as you well know...this is my home. You're welcome to anything in it...your room is down the hall from mine so if you have any questions...I guess just come to me." He sighs out bored, but continues on anyways.

"I'm not one to do much...I just do my missions and sleep...try not to be a pain alright? I like peace and quiet, think you can handle that?"

Ino pouted and rolled her eyes looking away. She then crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "I'm going to bed now...like I said, if you need anything just come to me...oh and if you're hungry I bought a new case of beef and ramen...help yourself..."

Her eyes widened slightly and she cocked her head to the side as if he had said something foreign. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "what? You never had ramen before?"

"What is...ramen?" She questioned, speaking to him for the first time. This caught him off guard considering that he had never heard her voice before.

"What is...ramen?" He repeated back dumbfounded, which was something Shikimaru never did. "Ummm it's food...like noodles with extra flavor."

But Ino had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Shikimaru sighed out annoyed and took her hand, surprisingly gentle and led her to the kitchen. Sitting her down in a stool, he went over to the cabinet and took out a package, then began to cook it for her.

"This is a one time thing...since you don't know what it is...you probably don't know how to cook it...and that's all I need, you burning down my home."

Once again she pouted at his arrogance and teasing, but she could handle it, she had to...for the sake of the mission...if she didn't the boss would be mad...then again she always was.

* * *

Sakura quietly sat on the bed staring at everything as if it were a new toy. Sasuke whom had just helped her settle in, was quietly staring at her, as if trying to figure her out.

"You act as if you never had a place of your own before..."

"I-I haven't...this is my first home..."

He sat on a chair across from her and raised an eyebrow, his cold obsidian eyes staring at her, as if piercing her soul. "Exactly...where did you come from...?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"Do you even remember anything...?"

"Not really...?"

"Why were you in the parasite's nest?"

She shrugged and shook her head, not knowing.

"Hn. This is really annoying." He stood up and moved the chair back as he went to her door and opened it, his back facing her, he obviously wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight.

"T-Thank you for taking me in..."

"Not like I had a choice..."

She frowned and looked at her feet, to which she never even got a pair of shoes, for she never had any use for them.

He looked back and noticed she only had one outfit on, and it didn't even consist of footwear. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the shop...you need new clothes...and like hell am I letting you use mine."

With that he left her alone to go shower and sleep, her lone "thank you" stayed in the air as it was met with silence.

_"Sasuke Uchiha...you will be a hard one to break...but I have confidence in my abilities..." _She thought smug as her green eyes soon lit up a bright emerald in the darkness of her room.

* * *

**_Kaguya: Here is the next chapter...stay tuned for the next after some more reviews come in, have a good day and happy holidays I guess. _**


End file.
